I'll Help You Understand
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: "I wanted to understand why Elizabeth would like someone who represented all she hated. And why Darcy would fall for someone he wasn't supposed to." A CasOC story about being human and falling in love.


AN- I've kept this M just for safety. It's not really M, unless you want me to make it an actual hot-n-sweaty story. so yeah.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Castiel was genuinely confused. What did all this mean? He looked up to Dean and Sam, who had already given him dirty looks the last time he asked questions when he watched porn. It never made any sense to him. Why did the postman tie the girl up? Again, like with the pizza man, he supposed she had done something wrong.

At the back of his mind, somewhere incredibly distant, he heard Sam and Dean leave, and Dean tell him they would come back soon. He was in charge of the girl who was lying comfortable on Dean's bed, having claimed it as her own an hour ago, after randomly appearing in the doorway of their motel room.

"Why are you watching porn, Angel Boy?" she asked, not looking up.

"It was there," he replied, vaguely registering that this had been his reply to what Dean had asked him last time.

There was silence again, till he heard her move.

"You know, I'm sure the guys have something more suitable for your see-no-evil eyes," she said, mocking him. He wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic.

"I do not understand."

"Porn?"

"Human's in general. Why would the postman tie the girl up?"

"It's a form of…. Well, lets just say that it turns some people on."

"Being tied up?" said Cas, frowning. Before he had finally decided to fall, the angels had tied him up, but he had felt no pleasure from it.

"Well, yeah. They enjoy the feeling of being dominated," she replied, finally getting of the bed.

"But…. Why would they want to do it? Is it that pleasurable?"

Raynea realized he was talking about the act of sex and was silent for a moment and shrugged. "I guess, if the person does it right. Some people prefer to wait though. Some, like Dean, enjoy the pleasure, the feeling of being connected with someone. Others prefer to do it with only one certain person."

"Why?"

"For love."

"I don't understand that concept. I cannot imagine Dean and Sam doing it, despite the fact they love each other."

Raynea snickered. "Some would disagree there but there are different kinds of love. Brotherly, paternal, platonic, romantic, etc, etc."

Castiel was silent and the moans of the girl filled the room.

"Ok, angel boy. This is getting creepy. I've had many guys watch porn in front of me, but it just seems wrong when it's an angel," she said, and replaced the dvd with something else.

"I think you'd enjoy this," she said, and left him, still confused and now alone with a TV that was showing a movie called Pride and Prejudice.

-x-x-x-x-

Yet again, Castiel was confused. By the time Dean and Sam had come back, he had finished the movie, and Raynea had put it back in the case and left for some reason or the other.

Though he was technically more comfortable with Dean, this entire issue of Darcy and Elizabeth seemed more up Sam's path. Dean would snort and ask him if he was gay….again. And though he didn't quite understand the concept of being gay when he technically didn't have a gender, he could tell Dean was trying to insult him… and yet again, he couldn't understand why being gay was a bad thing.

"Sam, I have a question."

"Shoot."

Cas looked confused again.

"I mean, go ahead Cas."

"Could we go out to discuss it?" he asked, glancing at the bathroom door where Dean had disappeared.

Sam immediately understood. Dean could be a right bully when Cas asked questions, giving him exasperated looks and glaring. However Cas usually did ask Dean questions anyway, so it surprised him that the angel would ask him a question.

"Sure thing Cas. One moment. Dean! I'm going out to get dinner. And I'm taking Cas with me!"

"If you find Raynea, tell her she left some of her books here!"

With that, the two men left the room.

"Go ahead," said Sam smiling once they had seated themselves in a pub.

"Well….i was watching porn, and Raynea was answering some of my queries."

Sam snorted. "I can imagine she enjoyed that," he said.

Cas shrugged, "She seemed amused." Sam snorted again. Cas obviously didn't understand what he was hinting at.

"Then she said something about sex being connected to love, for some people, and she left after putting a dvd of a movie called pride and prejudice."

Sam raised an eyebrow. He was not sure he understood where this was going.

"I wanted to understand why Elizabeth would like someone who represented all she hated. And why Darcy would fall for someone he wasn't supposed to."

Sam grinned. From the way Cas had unknowingly and innocently phrased it, the puzzle pieces slowly fell into place. In his eye, Cas was Darcy and Raynea was Elizabeth.

"Well, I guess he couldn't help it. Same for her."

"How could they possibly work out?"

"They loved each other. That's all there really is to it."

"But how do you know if you're in love?"

"Are you in love with someone, Cas?"

Cas surprised them both by blushing. "No! I mean, I have a job to do and… love is a human… feeling, I don't…"

"Cas."

"Ok. I don't know about love but I noticed something today that disturbed me greatly."

"What?" said Sam, knowing that as usual, it would lead back to Raynea.

It was like talking to a brick wall…. Or even worse, Dean.

Sam held in a snort when Cas opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

"Dean said once that he finds women's rears and chests very attractive," said Cas, and Sam nodded, trying not to grin. "Do you think he finds Raynea attractive?"

Sam took in a deep breath. "Why Cas? You think she's got a great rack?"

Cas frowned, trying to understand his words and then he looked down at his beer, nodding.

There was silence, and Sam shrugged. "She's an attractive woman, Cas. And your vessel is a man. It's natural. Also, there's this thing people like. It's called challenges. You've probably heard of them." The last sentence got a glare.

"So you're saying she challenges me in all ways a man can be challenged and therefore I find her attractive."

"Yeah," Sam said, wondering exactly what Cas had been reading.

"There you two are!" said a voice and they turned and saw Dean, his arm wrapped around Raynea. Sam internally groaned, but was amused to see Cas stiffen and then was worried when he saw him look back at him in resignation.

"Gimme that, Angel. You shouldn't be having too much. Someone's gotta ensure these two stay safe," said Raynea pushing away from Dean and taking Cas's beer. Cas shrugged.

Dean didn't see anything odd and went to flirt with a random girl.

But Raynea did. "Didn't you like the movie, Angel?" she asked, giving him his beer back after taking a nice long drink from it.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Angel?"

"Yes."

"In the beginning, it was an insult. Now it's become a nickname," she said, shrugging. It obviously didn't seem of great import to her.

"But I have a name. I would like you to use it."

"I have before."

"I know. But I dislike the way you call me Angel, when we are the one thing you hate."

Sam took this as his cue to leave. Raynea watched Cas, with a slight frown and then looked back at the counter.

"Everything has an exception. In this case, its you."

Castiel looked at her, wondering why he suddenly thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. No, he'd known it, but for some odd reason, that fact was now tinged with an emotion he was unable to recognize.

"Still, you call Dean and Sam by their name. I'd like you to call me by mine," he said seriously, and Raynea looked up.

"If it means so much to you, I will. Now, _Castiel_, tell me what you thought about the movie. Would you prefer the books? I have a whole bunch that could explain the entire concept."

"Hey, Raynea! They have Purple Nurples!" said Dean, latching on to her, and Castiel frowned slightly. This expression was noticed by only Sam who now openly groaned at how his brother was unintentionally ruining things for Cas.

"And you're drunk, you loser. Now go find some girl and get laid," she said, pushing him towards an attractive brunette.

Sam grinned at her. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Neither can i. But it's better her than me."

"You do not find Dean attractive?" asked Cas.

"Castiel, sweetheart," she said, smirking, "Are you telling me you find Dean attractive?"

Sam sighed. Why? Why did everyone have to run around each other? Cas and Raynea should just jump each other and go at it like rabid bunnies.

"No, I don't. But many women do. Otherwise, they would not have sex with him."

"Sam is good looking and he doesn't get laid like him. What's your point?" said Raynea.

"Sam prefers long-terms. Dean prefers one-night stands. But that is another matter. I do not understand. Do you not find him attractive?"

Raynea shrugged. "I'm not really into the whole playboy routine. I don't want to be another notch on someone's belt."

Cas looked confused.

"He's not my type."

Sam could see the words that were implied in that statement. **You are.**

But Cas frowned and nodded as he processed this new information.

"Hi sweetheart, how about we dance?" said a new female voice. A blonde busty woman was now openly hitting on Cas, who looked at her.

"I am sorry. But I do not know how."

"Oh, I'll teach you," she cooed.

"And take his virginity too," snorted Raynea to Sam, who nodded, noticing the flash behind her eyes before she perfectly hid it. Well, well, well.

"I'm sorry. I'm actually here with her," said Cas, and the two of them took a moment to realize he was pointing straight at Raynea.

The woman pouted and stomped away.

"Nice. I love being used as the protective shield," grumbled Raynea sitting between Cas and Sam again.

Sam sniggered.

"At least you are of use," said Castiel, and Raynea glared at him.

"You're lucky you're hot, Castiel, or I'd punch you."

Castiel's eyes lit up at the words 'you're hot' but said no more.

"Anyway, I think it's a good idea. I'm gonna get you both laid."

"Whoa! Sorry, I'll just find a girl for myself, and you can have Cas," said Sam.

Raynea frowned, and her eyes widened.

"Fuck! No! Not like that you dick-head! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Sam snorted and Cas just looked confused again.

"Now, as we all know, we need to find Cas a girl. Maybe someone he can pop off to meet whenever his libido acts up so I don't have to walk in to see him watch porn," she said, and Sam rolled his eyes at her reasoning.

"So the only reason we're doing this is for Cas to get some?" said Sam.

"That and I wanna be there, not during the act but after, to see Cas walk out after losing his virginity."

"So you can laugh."

"Of course!"

"Dean has already tried. He took me to a brothel."

"I can totally see that working, Castiel," she said, rolling her eyes. "Now tell me. What's YOUR type?"

Sam straightened up, now very interested.

"I… I don't know. Give me an example," he said and Sam suddenly felt very proud of Cas for slyly asking her for her type.

"Ok. Um, for example, my type. He should be a guy I can relatively get along with. Has to be good looking. Taller than me. Should make me laugh. Should care enough to worry about me, despite the fact that I can take care of myself."

"What about physical features?" asked Sam.

Raynea shrugged. "I have a thing for blue eyes…" she said, and then busied herself in drinking her beer to hide her now pink cheeks at that admission.

Castiel watched her, his head tilted slightly. "I don't know about all that. But I would like a girl who's willing to help me understand. A girl who worries about me, despite the fact that I am an angel of the lord and it's alright if she doesn't show it, because I'll know anyway. She has to have black hair, calm meditteranean blue eyes and should have an affinity to black clothes."

Sam grinned and left without excusing himself, while Raynea looked up at Cas, who obviously wasn't finished.

"I want a girl who watches me from the corner of the room, but is always conveniently busy when I look at her to see if she is. She cares so much about everyone around her, despite the fact that she should know better. She should be ok with the fact that I am an angel, despite anything my brothers and sisters may have done."

Raynea cleared her throat. "Well…that narrows it down."

"I suppose," said Castiel, not taking his eyes off her.

-x-x-x-x-

"Raynea, I'm getting another room. You want one?" asked Sam before he left.

"I already have a room," she said, "If you want it, you can sleep there."

"No, I feel like have a room of my own today," he replied and left her with Castiel.

"What about that one," she said, pointing out someone.

"No, Raynea. I don't want her," he said, his voice impatient. "Or her, or her, or her!"

"Then what do you want?" she said, pouting.

"You," he said simply.

Raynea stared at him. "You can't be serious…. i…. how…..but…."

Castiel shrugged. "I suppose it would be like Darcy. I don't know why."

Then a slightly apprehensive look came over his features. Raynea smiled.

"I…I feel that way too," she mumbled.

Cas felt his heart stop for a moment, and leaned forward.

"May i?" he asked.

"Sure," she breathed.

"I'm not sure how to do this," he mumbled, and kissed her gently on her eyes, then her cheeks, nipped her nose, and ran his lips along her jaw slowly.

Raynea let out a shaky breath.

"Cas…" she whispered.

He pulled away, worried he had hurt her, that she had changed her mind about him, but instead, her slightly flushed face seemed to be happy.

He leaned forward again, and pressed his lips against her slightly open mouth. She took the initiative to help him understand what he was supposed to do. She slowly kissed him, gently, then hard, showing him every way she knew how to kiss.

Cas was a quick learner. After a few moments, he pulled back, gasped and slammed his lips against hers again, his lips working fast and hard against hers, asking for more.

Raynea gasped, and nipped his lower lip. Cas pulled back, confused.

But Raynea smiled slightly, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Come on, Castiel. You shall learn a lot tonight."

Cas felt the bulge in his pants grow rock hard.

"But one question," she said, and she pulled him with her towards their motel.

"Yes?" he said, his voice husky with lust.

He felt her shiver and wrapped her in his trenchcoat.

She smiled and kissed him hard again to show him how grateful she was and pulled away, Cas following her lips, unwilling to let them separate.

"Is that rumour about how angels can go on and on true?" she asked.

Cas stumbled. "I… I don't know… um…"

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," she said, smirking impishly.

-x-x-x-x-

Castiel looked genuinely confused again. "I don't understand. It hurts," he said, as she pushed him onto the bed.

"What does, sweetheart?"

"That," he said, pointing at the bulge in his pants.

She smiled, and for a moment he thought she was laughing.

Then she unzipped his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers, and his dick sprung loose, causing him to sigh in slight relief.

"Well, Castiel, I knew you'd be well-endowed, but fuck!"

"That is Jimmy Novak, not me," he corrected.

"No love, Jimmy boy isn't the one having this reaction," she said, her thumb brushing along his erection, making him shudder.

"That is all you."

"Raynea," he mumbled.

"Well, sweetheart, we'll begin the lesson shall we?"

Cas looked at her, and noticed the rope in her hand.

"This is an explanation for your question earlier today. This is angel-resistant, love."

Castiel's eyes widened in slight fear. Raynea silenced him with a gentle kiss. "Trust me."

"I do," he whispered, and she smiled and tied him to the bed.

Raynea took his shirt off, leaving the tie. Then she sat down so that her ass grazed his erection, making the man groan.

She chuckled. "Hush, sweetheart. I won't hurt you. I'm gonna give you so much pleasure, your head's gonna explode. And no, do not take that literally."

He nodded, his cheeks red. She found this undeniably adorable. She had a feeling she should show him the exact way to fuck a girl.

And that's exactly what they did.

-x-x-x-x-

As the light of the sun streamed in early the next morning, Raynea chuckled, kissing the angel next to her again. "Are you sure you don't need to sleep?" he said, concerned.

"I'm fine. And I have an idea. Sam and Dean have been trying to get us together for some time now," she said.

"We're… we're together?" said Cas.

"Um…Do you want to be? Cuz, I mean, I understand if…"

Her words were cut off by his lips, and she sighed.

"I'd really like that."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Mmm."

"Are we really doing this?" said Cas, amused as he continued to kiss her.

"Shut up. I like cuddling."

"So do I. What was your idea?"

"We'll hide it from them. See exactly how far they're gonna go. It'll be amusing. In the mean time, I'll just teach you about human behavior and stuff."

Cas looked at her, and then kissed her again.

"That sounds like fun. But one condition."

"What?"

"That we can do this again."

"DEF-inately."

-x-x-x-x-

AN-

Well? How was it? Raynea is actually my character from my other fic, Blood Red Wings, but it actually has no other connection to the story line. It is just a…. um, let's say it just shows you the dynamics between the two. And it helps me with Character formation. Because minus the lovey-dovey shit, they pretty much will act like that.

So? Should I add another chapter? Or leave it at this?

R&R!

Misaki Kinomoto.


End file.
